Harry Potter and The Newtype Flash
by DOESONEOKROCKL'ARC CIEL
Summary: The space was cold, frightening and void of any sound. The child looked to the bodies of his parents; everything was fine a few minutes ago, till hell happened, the screams, fire and heat, blood everywhere; this hell set loose by those terrorists. The child then began to think about his live till now while his normal suit still kept him barely alive, visor almost broken. REVIEW T-T


Harry potter and the newtype flash

The space was cold, frightening and void of any sound. The child looked to the bodies of his parents; everything was fine a few minutes ago, till hell happened, the screams, fire and heat, blood everywhere; this hell set loose by those terrorists. The child then began to think about his live till now while his normal suit still kept him barely alive, visor almost broken.

/scenebreak/

His name was Char Williams, an eleven years old child, son of Richard and lily Williams, both engineers at the now reformed Anaheim electronics. He was named after the legendary red comet of Zeon, which his father admired and for the apparent similarities he had with the former. He had neck length blonde hair and blue eyes, a somewhat childish face that hints of a handsome feature he would have on the future and had a birthmark above the bridge of his nose that looked like a scar, much to his annoyance his father Richard always claimed his son to be the third coming of the red comet because of his genius intellect and looks. Even as a child Char proved capable of understanding advanced subjects to his age, thanks to his high I.Q. and encouragement provided by his family. His father Richard was a forty-five years old and char´s mother lily was a thirty-five years, both served during the one year war on the side of the federation, his a father as a MS pilot even though he graduated as an engineer and his mother as a support engineer. They met during the middle stages of the war and at the end of with the battle of A _Baoa Qu_ his parents decided to retire from the military and began to date; a few months later they were engaged. Char´s parents were very strict when the subject was study, they had a Spartan like discipline and always made him study hard, even studying in advance; the reason of his impeccable grades.

Also, like his father, he discovered he was a newtype after the Laplace incident one year ago, when Banagher links, the now famous pilot of the unicorn Gundam, protected the broadcast of the Neo Zeon princess, Mineva Zabi, about the Laplace box contents using so much of his newtype power that it was powerful enough to awaken newtype awareness in some. Char and his father were some of these rare cases. They lived in side 1, on the Londonium colony at the time, but as time passed the fear of the newtypes were so much that anyone who aced anything was either killed or beaten pretty bad, only reason was that newtypes were associated to geniuses or prodigies. Fearing for those that were still after newtypes his parents decided to flee to side 3 for the safety of their son.

Two days before the planned travel to side 3 char´s family took him to a park close by the hotel they were staying at to see if he would calm down, his intelligence didn´t make things easier for him, since he knew why they were leaving everything they had behind; to Char, it was the best day of his life, after the visit to the park, his father, sensing his son was still feeling guilty of the moving, though what would brighten Char´s mood, he then gave Char his most prized possession; a piece of the psychoframe of the unicorn Gundam which he helped develop, incased inside of a pendant. Char was shocked, he knew his father loved the piece, he made a pendant just to keep it always close to himself, he wasn´t sure of what to do, but his father simply comforted him to accept the pendant.

"I´m giving you the pendant because I know you will keep the will of all those in it" his father said.

The next day; the day they would leave side 1, was the worst day of his Char´s life.

/scene break/

The travel on the shuttle was silent and boring, char was sleeping while his father and mother was having a chat with a couple seated next to them, it was a nice conversation and they were debating if the contents of the Laplace should be accepted or not. His parents supported the contents of the box and the couple next to them believed it would bring the fall of the federation. The discussion got heated till both sides had nothing more to say and changed the topic, his father then began to ramble about his genius intellect and how he resembled the original char. Richard eventually he slipped his own status as a newtype, surprising the couple, since newtypes were rare, but to his family luck even though the couple disliked the box contents they didn´t hate newtypes and they continued their talk for the next hours.

While on his sleep Char felt something bad would happen, it was so intense it woke him up with a frantic breathing; now alert, he called for his parent's attention and as soon as they did he alerted them he sensed something bad with his powers, his parents were now worried, since they knew that their son abilities were more powerful than of his father and every time he sensed something it would mostly happen. His parents then decided that while his mother would go with him leave the shuttle his father would stay to make sure no one became suspicious; on the way to the escape pods Char´s mother found the suits and rapidly put it on him, when he finally had the suit he felt a feeling of dread he almost passed out screams were heard faintly and his mother hurried him to put the helmet on; when he put the helmet his senses warned him that what he felt earlier was about to happen he was going to warn his mother when he heard an explosion happening and his mother embracing him, after that his vision darkened.

When he woke up this time he found himself drifting on space, in the middle of wreckage, he wondered why he was there when he realized he was on the wreckage of the shuttle! He panicky searched for his parents, but he wasn´t prepared to what he would see. Hundreds of bloodied bodies floated on the endless space and among them he saw his mother, almost unrecognizable, heading to nowhere, after protecting him; he couldn´t take it, it was too much for a child, even a genius one, to handle what happened, probably nothing was left of his father as he was apparently at the center of the explosion; nothing could explain what happened now, it was too unnatural to be an accident, the only cause he could think of was terrorists, no, it was the only one he would admit, since he could hate them for what they did. He wanted to puke at the sight before him, but nothing came, so he did the only thing left to do at this time, to cry.

When he stopped crying char noticed the small crack on the suit visor and immediately began to think 'how much time it´ll take to a rescue team to get here? Will I survive till then?'*crack*, it got bigger; He started panic 'no, no, I can´t die, not yet' and didn´t notice the gleam of light emanated from the pendant. As his will to live grew so did the light. Then it happened, *crack* desperate with the almost broken visor he screamed his lungs off.

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

A green light so bright that if someone else saw they would think to be an odd star appeared, making him stop to scream. It came from the psychoframe pendant his father gave him, it reacted to him, from it he felt his father on it and then something impossible happened, a ghostly image of his father appeared in front of him, he knew his father was dead, still he also knew what was in front of him was real. His father simply smiled to him and seemed he was about to say something.

"I'm sorry son, I couldn´t be of much help to you after all" his father said, with the gentlest smile he had seen his father make.

With tears dropping from his eyes and a racing heart, his emotions running wild from the words said by his dead/ghost father, the green light shone even brighter till nothing else could be seen or heard, he didn´t notice the visor breaking and again the brightness took over his mind.

/scene break/

Dumbledore was at his office preparing the letters of acceptance of the first years, he was especially worried about the young potter boy and the difficulties he would experience in his life as a wizard, he tough that maybe this would be a generation of magic children free of the terror of a dark wizard and capable to live a peaceful life, but he knew that life isn´t simple, he was aware that Voldemort was still alive, how? He wasn´t sure, but he was certain of that. After he wrote all letters and sent them to the new first years of Hogwarts Dumbledore picked up a lemon drop to savor his favorite sweet when suddenly a bright green light engulfed his office blinding him for a moment, opening his eyes he couldn´t keep the surprise when he saw a child was floating in the middle of the light.

The child was strangely dressed' probably muggle clothing' he though, but what really got his attention was how this child managed to apparate on the school grounds and what is the strange light that seems to come from the child. When Dumbledore tried to get close to the strange visitor something unusual even to his standards happened "help me!" he heard; wide eyed that voice that seemed to be on his head, he assumed it was coming from said child 'what strange and powerful magic this young one have to do this?' he though. A few seconds later the light diminished till it was faintly visible on the pendant of the mysterious visitor; the child that was floating till now dropped to cold floor of the office. Dumbledore now raced to check the child. The youth had a hasty breathing and seemed to be unconscious, likely in shock; after a few moments Dumbledore decided that it was for the best let the kid rest in the hospital wing for a while and when he got a good rest and nursing to his any injuries he might have he would make question to the kid who was he and how he got on the school.

/scene break/

Dumbledore POV

As I levitate the youngster to the hospital wing I pass by Mcgonnalld when leaving my office. At first she only greeted but then she noted the presence of the kid and stared at me with a questioning look.

"Professor Dumbledore who´s this child and how come he´s at Hogwarts?"

"That my dear I do not know, however this one need medical attention and a good rest; so when recovered and well rested we may inquire him, understood?" I said with the firmest and calm voice I can muster.

"Yes, professor I hope he recovers soon and fine, however I'm curious; is he a wizard?" asked Minerva, now with a interested look on her face.

"No doubt about that Minerva. A powerful one at that I must say if he could appear like he did here."

"How powerful?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, after all I don´t praise anyone this so easily.

"I'm not sure yet, I will have to see over the years he spend here" I said grinning.

"You would let him study here on Hogwarts? Is that wise professor?" Minerva asked, now with a worried expression.

"Minerva, the war is over" I said "there is no need to be over suspicious of someone anymore";" This child is after all a wizard, he deserves a magical education, the best I dare say" I said warmly to her.

Minerva decided that it was her time to leave and take care of her responsibilities: after saying farewell I started walking away and continued on my way to the hospital wing. Arriving there I called for poppy and quickly as possible she came to meet me, since it was rare that I came here and most of the time it only meant injured students and trouble; she rapidly took action, putting the child to a bed as soon as she saw him and used a spell to undressed him to search for any injuries he possessed; under the strange clothing he had, normal muggle was clothing beneath; he seemed to only have a few bruises, a small cut on his forehead, a broken arm and a few broken ribs, but nothing serious. Poppy gave him a potion to heal his bones and some patches on his other injuries. With the kid now treated and sleeping soundly poppy turned her attention to me.

"Who is this child professor?"

"I also wish to know that poppy, he suddenly appeared on my office, it was so surprising I even forgot to eat my lemon drops" I admit with a sheepish look on my face.

"Do you have any idea of when he´ll leave the here my dear?" I asked.

"I´m afraid only when all his injuries are healed and his bones in place I´ll let him go".

"I couldn´t have someone better to trust anyone with than you poppy, I'm pleased that you could help this child for me" I thanked her.

"It is my job after all, professor" she continued "now it would be for the best if the child have a quiet sleep, the sooner he does, the faster he leaves here. Good night professor. " she finished, now returning to hers quarters.

As soon as she left I cast a glance over the sleeping figure of the child, I started wondering what caused the child injuries and caused him to appear in Hogwarts in a way that should be impossible. Dismissing my though for now I walk my way back to my office, after all I need a new acceptance letter to write to give to the child when awake. Now I wonder if the youth knew anything about magic or if his family was a magical one or not; all be known in due time, I´ll just have to wait for the time.

/scene break/

Char POV

I don´t know where I am or how much time passed, my mind is still confused about what happened when the light; which now I recognize as a psycho-field, like the in the axis shock, engulfed me.

I hear distant words echoing in my mind 'Hogwarts'… 'Dumbledore'…. 'Safe'. I have no idea what a Hogwarts or a Dumbledore is, but whenever I am I sense that it is a safe place. My arm is numb, probably broken on the explosion and it looks like I broke a few ribs too. I'm feeling sleepy now; it would be fine if I sleep a little, I'm tired after all that happened earlier. It's also better if I don´t try to think too much of my parents or the events that took them from me.

Ah… so sleeply…


End file.
